Transformation Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Lain kali jangan pernah meminum apa pun yang tak kau ketahui pasti jenisnya dan menjadi objek percobaan sihir baru milik sepupumu. Jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan kejutan di dalamnya/ NAruGaa/ Mind rnr?


"Dasar Sasori brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku."

Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu klan Sabaku berteriak histeris saat di pagi hari melihat keanehan pada tubuhnya. Siapa yang tidak berteriak kesal kalau saat ini wujudmu berubah. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk jika sebelumnya kau tidak mengenal sang bungsu Sabaku. Rambut merah panjang sepinggang, kulit berwarna putih, wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis berwarna pink lembut, mata jade yang begitu mengagumkan, tubuh mungil yang sintal dengan ukuran payudara di atas rata-rata, dan tato '_ai_' Gaara yang masih bertengger manis di dahinya. Cantik bukan? Tentu saja jika saja Gaara adalah seorang gadis tulen bukan pemuda yang beruah menjadi gadis jejadian karena ulah sepupunya.

"Kubunuh! Pasti kubunuh kau, Sasori!"

**0o0**

**Transformation Love**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa/ Naru(fem)Gaa

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, alur kecepatan

**Summary:**

Lain kali jangan pernah meminum apa pun yang tak kau ketahui pasti jenisnya dan menjadi objek percobaan sihir baru milik sepupumu. Jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan kejutan di dalamnya.

**0o0**

"Aku benci wanita!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan berwarna putih melayang ke kepala bersurai pirang membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesakitan saat sebuah jitakan sekuat tenaga berciuman manis dengan kepalamu.

"_Ittai_, Teme. Apa kau tak bisa lebih berperikemanusian bersikap. Teme _no Baka_."

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu hanya diam. Tak mengiyakan atau membantah perkataan lawan bicaranya. Bermain kata dengan si pirang itu hanya membuat energinya terkuras habis. Dengan kata lain percuma. Sia-sia.

"Berhentilah mengoceh atau kau mau kukirim ke gerbang hitam?" tanya pemuda beiris gelap itu saat masih mendengar rutuk kekesalan dari bibir Naruto.

Mendengar nada mengancam dengan aura dingin yang begitu dingin membuat Naruto—pemuda pirang—itu diam. Siapa yang mau dikirim ke tempat menyebalkan yang hanya berisi kegelapan tanpa ada jalan keluar. Yang pastinya tak ada ramen di tempat milik si Teme _no Baka_ itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang katakan kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang bodoh itu, Dobe?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto balas menjitak kepala berpantat ayam itu karena untuk kesekian kalinya memanggilnya Dobe bahkan sekarang bertambah 'seperti orang bodoh?' Che. Seandainya si Teme ini bukan putra sahabat ayahnya pasti sudah di tenggelamkannya ke samudera hindia.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Usurotankinchi."

Naruto hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Ketahuan berniat jahat pada pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu. Sepertinya ia melupakan kalau si Teme ini bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Lebih tepatnya membaca pikiran manusia.

Perkenalkan kami berdua adalah salah satu makhluk yang tak pernah di anggap eksis di dunia nyata ini. Namun sebenarnya kami ada di sekeliling kalian. Makluk penghisap darah yang jahat da selalu mencari mangsa diantara kerumunan manusia. Jadi berhati-hatilah siapa tahu aku ada di belakangmu. Bha!

_Tak_

Sebuah jitakan lagi melayang ke kepala Naruto. Pelakunya tentu saja Sasuke. Pemuda stoic itu pura-pura tak tahu. Tetap membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Naruto mengelus kepala pirangnya yang semakin sakit karena ulah Sasuke. Salahnya sendiri juga yang selalu bercanda dengan manusia es bertampang stoic yang dingin minta ampun tak kenal yang namanya bercanda.

Naruto menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang seakan tak mengganggapnya ada. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dunia manusia. Duduk di atas sebuah pohon rindang besar di tepi jalan yang tak terlalu ramai.

Tadinya Naruto hanya ingin bermain dan melihat-lihat dunia manusia hanya saja karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa ia pergi main ke pusat kota.

Tanpa di sadarinya satu persatu gadis yang berada di sana mengejarnya dan berteriak histeris seakan Naruto adalah artis idola. Tentu saja membuat pangeran dunia Namikaze ini berteriak ketakutan. Sekumpulan gadis yang menggila ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sekumpulan goblin menjijikan yang sering di temuinya di dunianya.

Kemampuan Naruto dalam memikat lawan jenis memang sangat merepotkan bahkan di dunianya sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan naik ke atas pohon. Saat ia berteriak keras saat itulah Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menjitaknya keras kepalanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berasal dari sebuah dunia paralel. Dunia dengan rata-rata penghuninya masih memiliki ilmu sihir. Namikaze sang penguasa angin dan Uchiha penguasa api dan kegelapan. Walau berbeda namun penghuni dunia ini saling hidup berdampingan. Berwujud layaknya manusia biasa namun mereka pemilik sihir terkuat terlebih kedua putra bungsu yang merupakan pewaris klan.

"Ne, Teme. Haruskah kita melakukan ini semua? Tetua aneh itu benar-benar bikin kesal. Mana ada teori ngawur begitu."

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma hn saja, Teme. Memang kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dengan Sasuke yang ikut bertengger di dahan lainnya. Mata _Safire_nya perlahan tertutup teringat akan alasan sebenarnya Naruto berada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya sekedar bermain dan mencari ramen yang terasa begitu lezat hanya saja ini semua atas permintaan tetua klan yang meminta mereka mencari "jembatan". Bukan jembatan biasa namun jembatan penghubung antara dunia mereka dan dunia ini.

Seorang gadis tanpa kekuatan sihir yang sanggup menyeimbangkan kekuatan mereka sehingga tak akan ada kekuatan yang melebihi ambang batas pada generasi selanjutnya. Karena kalau salah satu dunia paralel terlampau besar akan mempengaruhi dunia lainnya.

Semua itu baru saja di beritahukan tadi pagi pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto tak begitu peduli pada siapa pun ia harus bersanding karena hanya dengan kemampuannya saja ia bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun namun syarat dari jembatan itu adalah kekuatan sihirnya nol dan mampu bertahan pada kekuatan Naruto. Bukankah nol ditambah satu maka akan jadi setengah-setengah?

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kadang pemikiran gila ini tak masuk di akal. Umur mereka baru seratus enam puluh tahun namun sudah diharuskan mencari pengantin. Umur yang sama dengan enam belas tahun di dunia manusia.

"Aku malas, Teme. Semua gadis itu sama saja menyeramkan."

Keduanya terdiam menikmati alunan angin yang berhembus. Jarang-jarang sebuah kedamaian bisa di dapat saat ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan untuk di nikmati.

"Sasori! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau ada di sekitar sini!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring membangunkan Naruto dari peristirahatannya. Baru saja _safire _miliknya terpejam namun suara yang begitu cempreng sudah mengacaukannya. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu harus bertanggung jawab karenanya.

Naruto melompat turun. Menapak sempurna pada lantai trotoar. Matanya mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Tak lama _safire _birunya mendapati seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya. Memakai topi dan memakai baju kemeja yang kebesaran dengan tubuhnya. Awalanya Naruto mengira suara tadi adalah suara perempuan namun bukan.

"Hey, bisakah—"

Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Saat tubuh itu berbalik. Mata jade berwarna kehijauan menatapnya tajam. Wajah mungil yang begitu cantik walau terkesan dingin. Bibir merah muda yang terlihat lembut dan kenyal. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Meyakinkan diri kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang gadis—dari gundukan yang tetap terlihat walau disembunyikan dari baju yang kebesaran.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Berpikir. Gadis atau pemuda. Mungkin saja itu palsu hanya sumpalan biasa bukan. Tak ada yang bisa membuktikan sosok ini seorang gadis. Apa lagi tak sedikit pun ia berpengaruh pada kemampuan khusus Naruto. Jika ia gadis maka tentu saja saat ini akan mengejar Naruto. Ini aneh.

Mendengar suara langkah yang bergerak. Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengejarnya. Tangan Naruto tak sengaja menarik topi yang menutupi sosok itu. Helaian kemerahan jatuh dengan perlahan membuat Naruto terpana. Rambut merah panjang yang begitu indah.

"_Kaa … san_?"

"Kau bilang apa brengsek?"

Tersadar dengan suara keras membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Suara yang begitu lembut menyapa telinganya. Naruto menyeringai senang padahal orang dihadapannya sudah memasang _deathglare _tingkat dewa.

"Sudah kuputuskan kau yang akan jadi pengantinku."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda. Aku sibuk."

Gaara berdecak kesal saat satu orang lagi yang salah sangka padanya. Harus berhasil, kali ini ia harus bisa menemukan Sasori yang sudah membuat tubuhnya seperti ini. "Kucincang hidup-hidup kau, Sasori."

"Tunggu." Naruto menarik tangan mungil yang beranjak pergi itu. Menariknya pelan berhadapan langsung dengan manik kebiruan miliknya. "Aku Namikaze Naruto. Bisa kau beritahukan siapa namamu, Nona?"

_Buagh_

"Aku bukan perempuan, _Baka_! Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Sabaku Gaara, brengsek!"

Gaara beranjak pergi setelah memberi sebuah salam perkenalan pada pipi Naruto. Meninggalkan korbannya tergeletak—terduduk— di jalanan.

"Gaara-kah? Mau gadis mau pemuda aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Gaara." Naruto menaikkan lengkung garis bibirnya. Sepertinya ialah yang kali ini terperangkap pada pesona gadis—pemuda—Sabaku itu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas sana hanya berdecak pelan. "Dasar, bodoh."

**0o0**

"Menyingkir, _nee-san_. Jangan lindungi si brengsek itu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kediaman Sabaku dihantam badai kencang. Bukan badai biasa namun terlebih pada kemarahan gadis—pemuda—berambut merah yang siap mencincang hidup hidup pemuda seusianya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak perempuannya.

"Aku tak sengaja, Gaara. Salahmu sendiri yang menenggak habis bahan percobaanku."

"Siapa suruh meletakkannya di meja makan. Kukira itu sirup, Baka."

"Berarti itu salahmu sendirikan, Gaara."

Suara Temari yang seakan memenangkan argumentasi lawan bicara Gaara, membuat wajah gadis itu cemberut kesal membuat wajahnya semakin imut di mata Sasori dan Temari.

"Gaara kalau kau berwajah begitu kurasa kau lebih cocok tetap sebagai gadis lo."

_Jduagh._

Sasori tersungkur hebat saat kepalan tangan mungil itu menghantam dagunya. Membuat pemuda itu terduduk di lantai.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya kuantar kau ke neraka. Sasori _no Baka_. Sekarang kembalikan wujudku. Secepatnya."

Sasori meneguk ludah saat merasakan hawa dingin dari tubuh Gaara. Sebagai pemuda atau gadis, kesadisan Gaara tak jauh berkurang. Bahkan lebih, apa mungkin pengaruh hormon. Sasori mencoba berpikir sejenak apa yang harus dilakukannya, bukan hanya mengembalikan Gaara tapi juga menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri dari ancaman kematian di tangan Gaara.

_Byash._ Tiba-tiba saja sosok Sasori menghilang di dalam sebuah kepulan asap tipis dan hanya menyisakan sebuah suara dan kalimat, "Aku minta maaf Gaara. Aku segera kembali membawa penawarannya."

"SASORI!"

Yah hanya teriakan sang putri—putra—Sabaku bungsu yang menjadi akhir dari perdebatan siang itu.

**0o0**

Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu yang mungkin kini sudah beralih menjadi putri kedua Sabaku itu menekukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Kesal. Sangat. Bagaimana bila saat ini harus terjebak dalam tubuh menyebalkan karena ulah sepupunya sendiri—tidak sebenarnya ulahnya sendiri sih.

"Sudahlah, Gaara … berdoa saja Sasori cepat kembali dan kau bisa kembali ke wujudmu semula," bujuk Temari karena sedari tadi Gaara mengacuhkannya karena ia membantu sepupunya itu melarikan diri dari cengkraman adik bungsunya.

"Gaara …"

" …."

"Gaara …"

"Apa? _Nee-chan_ berisik."

_Twich _… rasanya Temari mau saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada helaian merah milik Gaara. Kalau tidak berpikir kalau pemuda coret gadis yang baru saja membentaknya itu adalah adik bungsunya sendiri yang kini berwujud gadis sepertinya.

"Kau semakin manis kalau sedang cemberut begitu," goda Temari. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke pipi sang bungsu. Rasanya ia tak percaya kalau sebelumnya Gaara adalah seorang pemuda beringas yang hobi menghancurkan rumah yang setiap detik dibereskannya.

Gaara tak menyahuti apa pun lagi candaan Temari. Rasanya telinganya sudah kebal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu kakak perempuannya itu melihat sosoknya sekarang dan berceloteh betapa manisnya dirinya.

"Oh, iya kenapa barus terpikir sekarang?"

Gaara hanya menatap heran pada Temari yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamarnya. Mendengar suara berisik di sebelah yang artinya kamar Temari, yang Gaara yakin kakaknya sedang menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Ketemu!" teriakan nyaring milik Temari hampir saja membuat telinga Gaara tuli untung saja jaraknya jauh jika tidak bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada indera pendengarannya itu.

"Gaara pakai ini."

"Tak mau," jawab Gaara cepat saat Temari muncul dan menyondorkan sesuatu berwarna merah dengan banyak pita dan lonceng kecil. Apa pun itu yang pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara bukan.

"Pakai," ujar Temari lagi. Ia tersenyum manis yang membuat Gaara semakin memundurkan tubuhnya takut apa yang akan dilakukan kakak perempuannya itu padanya. Yang sekarang ada dipikirannya hanya kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya sebelum nyawanya sendiri berada di dalam bahaya.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur Gaara-_chan_~?"

Merinding bulu kuduk Gaara mendengar panggilan Temari untuknya. Kakaknya pasti kerasukan makhluk di belakang rumah mereka.

"_Nee-chan_ jangan bercanda. Aku tak menyukai ini, kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Takut, heh? Hihihi sejak kapan seorang Sabaku Gaara bisa ketakutan begitu? Hanya karena gaun lucu ini?" ujar Temari meremehkan Gaara dan tentu saja membuat wajah di sana kesal karena dianggap penakut.

Seandainya saja benar-benar gadis bukan pemuda yang menjadi gadis karena efek sihir ia pasti sudah dengan senang hati tapi ini … sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah. Tak akan.

Namun sepertinya Gaara sudah kalah sebelum berperang karena saat ia sedang berpikir Temari sudah menukar pakaian yang digunakan Gaara dengan gaun yang berada ditangannya. Sebuah gaun merah dengan bahan yang begitu minim yang membaut beberapa tubuh Gaara terkspos sempurna terutama belahan dada dan pahanya yang hanya berupa lembaran tipis sutera.

"Fufufu … adikku memang yang tercantik bukan?" puji Temari saat melihat tubuh tinggi semampai adiknya sudah menjelma menjadi seorang putri cantik tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

_Doeeng …_

Kalau sekarang mereka ada di tepi jurang dengan senang hati Gaara akan langsung terjun ke dalam sana. Sekarang bagaiaman melepaskan baju sialan ini. Sedari tadi Gaara mencoba melepaskannya namun tak sedikit pun bisa bergerak.

"Percuma Gaara. Gaun itu sudah _Nee-chan_ berikan sedikit sihir agar tak bisa lepas sampai kau menemukan pangeranmu, fufufu …"

"Berhenti meniru nanas di fandom sebelah _nee-chan_, kau menakutkan." Gaara hanya bisa mendecak kesal saat Temari mengatakan sihir. Kenapa dari semua keluarganya hanya ia yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir padahal kedua kakaknya bisa termasuk Sasori _baka_ walau spesialis pemuda itu lebih pada penelitian sihir.

'Eh, tunggu dulu rasanya ada perkataan _Nee-chan_ yang terlewat,' pikir Gaara mencoba berpikir apa maksud perkataan Temari barusan

"_NEE-CHAN_! Apa maksudmu dengan pangeran! Aku masih seorang pemuda, baka!" namun teriakan Gaara hanya tertuju pada ruang kosong saat menyadari kalau ia sendirian berada di kamar ini dengan kata lain Temari sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi.

Urat kesal Gaara sepertinya akan putus sebentar lagi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa keluarganya sangat menyukai untuk menjahilinya. Hanya karena ia anak bungsu bukan berarti ia boleh diperlakukan sesukanya bukan?

Kalau saja ia mempunyai sedikit saja sihir ia pasti akan membalas keduanya dan mengantar mereka ke samudera hindia. Namun itu semua masih seandainya karena itu hanya angan Gaara dan tak akan pernah terwujud bukan.

"_Kami-sama_ seandainya saja kau berikan aku sedikit sihir akan kutukarkan dengan apa pun itu," pinta Gaara di dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan keusilan sepupu dan kakaknya hingga meminta tanpa berpikir ulang.

Tak tahukan kau Gaara apa konsekuensi seandainya permintaanmu terkabulkan?

**0o0**

"Dia benar-benar manis benarkan Teme?"

"Hn."

"Hoi, Teme jangan dengan benar kalau ada yang bertanya. Aisshh kau ini." Naruto hanya mendecak kesal pada tanggapan Sasuke. Padahal ia berharap Sasuke bisa memberikan respon yang lebih positif dari pada hanya sekedar dua huruf miliknya itu.

"Gaara, aku pasti akan membawamu dan menjadikanmu pengantinku nanti." Naruto tertawa senang membayangkan betapa nanti bundanya akan heboh melihat gadis secantik Gaara yang mungkin akan sangat mirip dengan sang bunda.

Naruto terus saja mengamati semua perilaku Gaara sedari tadi. Tentu saja ia terus mengikuti Gaara dan memajat di sebuah pohon yang terletak persis di depan kamar Gaara. Semua ekpresi yang ditampilkan Gaara membuat perasaan wajah Naruto ikut berubah-ubah dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Apa lagi melihat Gaara menggunakan gaun yang sangat minim itu membuat Naruto benar-benar tak sabar untuk membuat Gaara benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"_Kami-sama_ seandainya saja kau berikan aku sedikit sihir akan kutukarkan dengan apa pun itu."

Walau terucap di dalam hati Naruto bisa mendengarkan permintaan tulus milik Gaara. Pangeran angin itu menarik jauh sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa pembayaran untuk permintaanmu itu, _My Hime."_

Sasuke yang merasakan ada yang berubah dari aura milik Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesaat. Kemudian kembali sibuk membaca buku yang berada ditangannya. Ia tahu pasti Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya akan berkahir kacau seperti biasa.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku saat kau kesulitan, mengerti."

"Iya, iya. Tenang saja kali ini aku pasti berhasil, Sasuke. Dan aku akan memastikan kerajaan angin akan mendapatkan calon ratu mereka secepatnya. Whahahaha."

"Hn. Terserah."

"Tunggu kedatanganku, Gaara-_hime."_

Sementara itu Gaara yang masih berada seorang diri dikamarnya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri pertanda adanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. "_Kaa-san_ tolong, aku."

**0o0**

Bulan baru naik keperaduannya di atas sana. Bersinar terang menyinari beberapa bagian di bumi termasuk di kamar Gaara. Sejak sore tadi Gaara tak beranjak dari kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia keluar kalau gaun sialan—milik Temari—masih belum mau terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membua ia tak bisa menggantinya dan juga melapisinya dengan baju lain karena sihir Temari yan ternyata membuat _kekkai _bahkan saat Gaara bahkan hanya ingin menggunakan jaket.

"Dasar, kenapa semua orang itu hanya seenaknya saja."

Entah sampai kapan Gaara harus menggunakannya. Mencari pangerannya? Yang benar saja lebih baik ia membujuk kakaknya itu untuk melepaskan sihirnya sepertinya tas merek keluaran terbaru cukup membujuk Temari walau konsekuesinya tabungan Gaara bakal ludes dengan segera.

Gaara termenung menikmati angin malam yang juga ikut berhembus bersama malam melewati sudut-sudut jendelanya. Ia menekurkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela sekedar menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah.

Kediaman Sabaku memang terbiasa sunyi karena hanya Gaara yang tinggal di sini sedangkan orang tua dan kakaknya tinggal di kediaman utama yang cukup jauh dan tadi kebetulan Temari hanya berkunjung seperti biasa sekali seminggu melihat keadaan Gaara sekalian membantu membersihkan rumah karena Gaara tak memperkerjakan pembant.

Rambut Gaara yang panjang hingga sepinggang itu bergerak-gerak seirama dengan lantunan angin yang seakan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuknya.

Hampir saja Gaara terlelap kalau saja manik jade-nya tidak mendapati bayang seseorang berjongkok di pagar pembatas kamarnya. Apa mungkin Sasori yang kembali membawa penawar untuknya?

Namun pikirannya terbantahkan saat melihat surai pirang kekuningan bukan merah milik Sasori.

"Selamat malam, Gaara-_Hime_."

"Kau." Gaara menyadari siapa yang malam ini datang berkunjung. Pemuda yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya di taman salah satu korban salah tebak apa gender Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Gaara yang sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan tentu saja seorang pria datang berkunjung di tengah malam ke kamar seorang gadis.

"Hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaamu. Itu saja."

Gaara menatap tak percaya pada penyusup yang tengah turun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan melipat dada di beranda. Entah mengapa cahaya bulan yang menimpa kepala Naruto membuat Gaara yang sedikit terpana melihat perubahan warna rambut Naruto yang tampak bercahaya.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mengabulkan apa pun."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana tentang keinginannya yang menginginkan sebuah sihir seperti kedua saudaramu itu?"

Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahuinya? Mengetahui sebuah keinginan yang terucap di dalam hati Gaara. Padahal jika manusia biasa tentu tak akan mengetahuinya. Jangan bilang kalau Naruto adalah salah satu makluk jejadian yang kadang-kadang terlihat olehnya berkeliaran di sekeliling kediaman Sabaku.

"Tentu saja bukan, Gaara."

Sekali lagi Gaara menatap Naruto tak percaya saat Naruto bisa mengetahui pikirannya. Sekarang Gaara yakin kalau mahkluk yang terlihat seperti manusia yang kini berdiri dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa dia pasti memiliki kekuatan sihir sama seperti keluarganya.

"Kau terlihat tidak takut menyadarinya, Gaara?"

"Untuk apa? Kalau manusia dengan kekuatan sihir keluargaku juga memilikinya. Jadi buat apa aku harus memasang wajah terkejut hanya untukmu?"

"Dan hanya kau yang tidak bukan begitu?"

Ugh. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya saat pemuda jabrik itu menyinggung salah satu topik yang paling dibenci Gaara. Sihir-sihir. Kalau saja ia terlahir dari keluarga biasa mungkin tak memiliki sihir tak akan apa-apa bukan.

"Dan ditubuhmu juga terpasang sihir berkekuatan kecil oleh kakak perempuanmu, bukan?"

Gaara menarik napas sesaat, ia memandang heran pemuda itu. Apa sebenarnya maksud kedatangannya kemari. Kalau hanya ingin mengganggu Gaara ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat karena Gaara benar-benar sedang kesal saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Ufffttt … bermain-main? Siapa yang sedang ingin bermain-main denganmu, Gaara? Bukankah tadi pagi sudah kukatakan kalau aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pengantinku?"

_Twich_

Pengantin? Tidakkah pemuda ini mendengar berulang kali Gaara mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah seorang gadis. Dan sekali lagi Gaara masih normal dan tak berniat untuk menyimpang jauh dengan menyukai pemuda aneh yang memintanya menjadi pengantin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Permintaan ditolak." Pemuda—gadis—berambut merah itu berjalan menjauhi Naruto tanpa melihatnya lagi. Rasanya percuma adu debat dengan Naruto yang selalu bisa menjawab semua bantahannya. Tidur sepertinya pilihan terbaik saat ini. Lagi pula tubuhnya juga terlalu lelah karena berteriak dan berlarian seharian mencari Sasori tadi.

Langkah Gaara terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis yang malah membuat Gaara merinding. Seakan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi padanya.

"Kalau aku bisa menjadi pangeranmu dan melepaskan sihir kakakmu. Kau harus mau menjadi pengantinku Gaara." Naruto berujar pelan seakan mendesah ditelinga Gaara. Ia menjilat lembut telinga Gaara, dan menyeringai saat merasakan kalau tubuh dihadapannya bergetar karena ulahnya.

"Hentikan … uhmmn … kataku." Gaara mencoba berbicara dengan terbata-bata, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa bergerak tanpa diketahuinya. Dan Naruto terus saja menyerang titik sensitif miliknya, membuat beberapa desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Gaara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini leher putih milik Gaara yang menjadi sasaran miliknya. Naruto melakukannya apa pun yang dia mau tanpa takut Gaara akan menghajarnya karena sekejab ia memasang sihir tambahan pada tubuh Gaara, rasanya bermain dengan gadis itu sungguh menyenangkan. Melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah, dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan setiap suara yang hanya membuat senyum di wajah Naruto semakin mengembang.

"HENTIKAN KUBILANG RUBAH PIRANG MESUM!" Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana akhirnya Gaara berhasil menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya melempar Naruto hingga menabrak beranda kamarnya dan terduduk kesakitan.

'Rasakan itu orang mesum,' bathin Gaara dalam hati walau sedikit iba melihat Naruto menahan sakit akibat terbentur besi beranda, 'apa sesakit itu? Ah biarkanlah itu pantas kok didapatkan oleh rubah mesum itu.'

"_Ittai,_ kenapa kau jadi sekejam itu dengan calon suamimu sendiri, Gaara?"

Gaara mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang tak mengerti juga perkataan Gaara sejak semula kalau ia tak mau menjadi pengantin orang asing berambut pirang yang seenaknya saja masuk kekamarnya layaknya pencuri di tengah malam.

"Ternyata kau ingin bermain kasar ya, _My hime-sama_?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat Gaara merinding melihatnya.

Jangan katakan kalau sekarang rubah mesum itu akan mencoba memperkosanya. Tidak mungkin, apa lagi kalau wujudnya masih dalam sosok seorang gadis, dimana harga diri Gaara sebagai seorang pemuda kalau semua benar-benar terjadi, pikirnya sekarang.

"Hahaha tenang saja aku akan bermain lembut kok Gaara."

"Jangan membaca pikirannku bodoh. Dan jangan mendekat lagi." Gaara menyambar sebuah vas bunga yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, yah sekedar jaga-jaga kalau rubah mesum dihadapannya macam-macam, setidaknya vas bunga ukuran sedang cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan bukan.

Namikaze Naruto, salah satu penerus dunia lain itu hanya terkekeh di dalam hati melihat gelagat Gaara yang ketakutan karenanya. Melihat wajah manis gadis dihadapannya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Pemuda apanya kalau melihat kelakuan Gaara saat ini yang semakin meyakinkan kalau ia adalah seorang gadis manis bukan pemuda seperti perkataannya pada pertemuan awal mereka.

"Gadis manis sepertimu tak baik melakukan tindak kekerasan, Gaara-_hime._" Naruto merebut pelan guci yang berada di tangan Gaara diiringin tatapan kesal Gaara yang lagi-lagi kalah oleh orang asing mesum yang kini menguncinya di dinding.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Pirang. Mesum." Gaara berujar pelan pada Naruto walau terdapat penekanan pada semua kata-katanya. Rasanya ingin ia menonjok wajah yang terus saja menampilkan senyum bodoh itu. Merobeknya pelan lalu melemparkannya pada binatang peliharaannya—Shukaku.

"Aku serius Gaara, aku menginginkanmu menjadi istriku."

Cup`

Gaara melebarkan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal tanpa tulang yang menyentuh bibir merah mudanya untuk pertama kali—ciuman pertamanya.

Booom …

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Naruto terbatuk saat asap tipis tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Gaara padahal ia baru merasakan manisnya bibir itu beberapa detik saja, "Ck … sekarang apa lagi."

Hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang itu yang terjadi saat ia merasakan adanya tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya dan itu berasal dari kabut asap yang mulai menipis dan menunjukkan sosok Gaara padanya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari semula.

Tidak ada lagi rambut panjang berwarna merah, namun rambut pendek.

Tidak ada lagi tubuh sintal gadis kecil namun tubuh pemuda yang berperawakan sedang tanpa adanya tonjolan yang semula berada didadanya.

Ditambah tatapan membunuh dari manik hijau yang seakan ingin menerkam Naruto saat ini.

"_Well,_ Gaara ternyata kau tak berbohong yah padaku, hehehehe."

"Sudah kukatakan sedari tadi, dasar rubah mesum keras kepala kalau aku seorang PEMUDA bukan GADIS seperti yang ada di dalam pikiran mesummu itu."

"Tapi kau tetap manis kok, Gaara-_hime._"

"Kau benar-benar mau kuantar ke neraka yah, Naruto?" ujar Gaara memasang aura kematian tingkat tinggi miliknya.

Deg …

Deg …

Deg ….

Gaara merasakan ada keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit seakan serasa ada yang membakar dan membuat tubuhnya. Tercabik-cabik di dalam dengan tulang-tulang yang bergerak seakan merontokkan tubuhnya.

"Arrgggghhhhh …"

"Gaara, kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto berujar cemas saat melihat Gaara yang terduduk dan meringkuk kesakitan seakan ada yang menyakitinya. Wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berkeringat banyak sekali dan mulai terasa dingin.

"Naru, … to … long," ujar Gaara lemah rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"TEME! Kau ada di sekitar sini kan. Tolong aku!" Naruto berteriak keras saat kepanikan melandanya. Saat merasakan denyut nadi Gaara mulai melemah. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau terjadi pada seseorang yang kini berada dipelukannya ini. Membuat ia tak bisa berpikiran apa-apa.

Tap …

Tak lama sosok Sasuke sudah berada di samping Naruto. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya terdiam saat melihat keadaan kedua orang bodoh yang kini terlihat memprihatinkan itu.

"Dasar _baka_, sudah kubilangkan jangan gegabah. Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Teme, kumohon tolong Gaara. Nanti akan kudengarkan semua ceramah milikmu. Tapi sekarang tolong Gaara dulu."

"Ck. Dasar bodoh. Tinggal kau ambil sendiri selesai, bukan."

Naruto memutar kepalanya bingung dengan kalimat ambigu yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Mengerti akan kelambatan berpikir sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Sasuke hanya menarik napas pelan, "kekuatan sihirmu, _baka_. Yang tak sengaja terhisap ke tubuh Gaara. Cepatlah atau tubuh Gaara tak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama."

"Aku tak mengerti Teme! Katakan saja bagaimana caranya tak usah berbelit-belit begitu," bentak Naruto tak sabaran saat merasakan kalau Gaara semakin melemah dipelukannya sedangkan ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjitak keras kepala pirang itu. Yang ternyata tak pernah memperhatikan perkataan tetua sialan itu yang sudah menceramahi mereka soa ini selama berjam-jam lamanya. Kalau saja keadaan memungkinkan ia mungkin sudah mengirim Naruto ke gerbang miliknya.

"Cium dia bodoh, dan ambil semua sihirmu, _baka._"

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja rasanya ia memang melupakan sesuatu saat mendengar ceramah pada tetua sialan itu.

"**Bagaimana cara kami mengetahui kalau seseorang itu adalah sosok yang kami cari?"**

"**Mudah saja, sihir kalian akan otomatis masuk ketubuhnya, hanya saja …"**

"**Hanya saja apa? Jangan membuat kami mendengar petuah kalian yang membosankan ini."**

"**Dasar anak durhaka! Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan pernah mencium pasangan kalian tanpa persiapan dari dunia kita untuk mentrasfer sihir itu. Karena hanya akan membuat tubuh itu menolak dan akhirnya termakan oleh kekuatan sihir kalian. Jangan pernah lupa kalau kekuatan kalian itu bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan biasa, kalian menggenggam setengah kekuatan dunia ini"**

"Maaf Gaara." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengembalikan semua yang semula menjadi miliknya. Mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Seharusnya ia sadar sedari awal kalau ia sudah tertarik pada pemuda berwujud gadis berambut merah itu. Bukan tanpa alasan karena dirinya dan Gaara sudah terikat oleh jalan takdir dunia ini. Seharusnya ia melindungi Gaara bukan membuatnya tersiksa menggenggam dunia ini seorang diri.

"Bangunlah, _My_ Gaara-_hime,_" ujar Naruto saat merasakan semua yang terhisap oleh tubuh Gaara kembali masuk ketubuhnya, "ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal dengan sebuah pertemuan yang menyenangkan."

Sasuke yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya memalingkan tubuhnya saat Naruto mencoba mencium Gaara. Ia mendecih kecil saat melihat pemuda pirang itu yang tadi begitu terlihat frustasi saat akan kehilangan sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya kini tersenyum begitu lembut. Belum pernah ia melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Teme, ayo pulang," ujar Naruto setelah ia meletakkan Gaara pada tempat tidurnya semula. Mengecup pelan kening pemuda itu dan membiarkannya bermimpi indah.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku ingin memulai semua dari awal. Karena kau tahu Sasuke, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Bukan karena ia adalah seseorang yang harus kumiliki karena kewajiban kita pada mereka. Namun karena aku mencintainya."

Keduanya lalu menghilang di tengah malam yang mulai akan pergi. Menggantikan sosok yang rembulan dengan hangatnya matahari pagi yang indah.

**0o0**

"Gaaraaaa!" Temari berteriak heboh pagi itu tak sabaran melihat sosok adiknya yang cantik. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah karena ia sudah tak sabaran untuk mendadani Gaara dengan semua barang miliknya yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah utama.

_Brugh …_

Semua barang-barang yang dibawa Temari terjatuh saat melihat sosok yang duduk diatas kasur Gaara yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya yang mungkin akan membuat pria berstatus _seme_ di luar sana menyerangnya.

"Kenapa bisa balik lagi, huweee …. Aku tak rela. Kembalikan adikku yang cantik," ujar Temari pura-pura menangis. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit tak rela Gaara kembali kewujudnya secepat ini.

"Berisik. Apa yang _nee-chan_ lakukan pagi-pagi begini."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Gaara. Bagaimana bisa kau kembali bukankah Sasori belum menemukan penawarnya?"

"Apa yang _nee-chan_ bicarakan? Penawar apa?"

Temari menatap Gaara heran. Apa kepala Gaara baru saja terbentur sehingga ingatannya menghilang. Dan bagaimana pula Gaara bisa kembali dengan begitu cepat. Tidak, bukan itu pertanyaannya …. Yang benar adalah siapa yang sudah mengembalikan sosok adiknya pada sosok semula apa lagi dengan dua lapis sihir miliknya dan Sasori. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tinggi yang mampu terutama karena sihir yang dilakukan Sasori masihlah uji coba yang belum ditemukan penawarnya.

Temari menarik garis bibirnya ke atas saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hentikan _nee-chan_ kau membuatku takut," ujar Gaara saat melihat wajah Temari yang menyeringai mengerikan.

"_Ne_, Gaara. Katakan pada _Nee-chan_ siaa orang itu. Siapa pangeran yang sudah membebaskanmu."

Gaara menarik pelan helaian merahnya saat lagi-lagi Temari mengatakan hal yang malah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tak mengerti _Nee-chan_. Dan sekarang keluar dari kamarku. Aku sudah terlambat untuk sekolah. Sana." Gaara mendorong Temari hingga keluar dari kamarnya, mengacuhkan suara yang kakak di luar sana yang masih menuntutnya akan sebuah jawaban.

"Dasar, bagaimana aku tahu sedangkan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan ,Nee-chan."

Gaara mengelus pelan bibirnya saat merasakan samar kalau ada rasa hangat di sana. Rasa yang membuatnya rindu akan sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, "memangnya apa yang sudah kulupakan?"

Tak mau memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi, Gaara memasuki kamar mandinya. Lebih baik berangkat ke sekolah dari pada harus berusan dengan Temari yang hanya membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"**Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi Gaara."**

**0o0**

"Sasori! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau ada di sekitar sini!"

Déjà vu dengan kejadian ini? Bukan … ini bukanlah kejadian dimana seorang bungsu Sabaku berniat memutilasi Sasori karena sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang gadis. Namun karena Sang Akasuna baru saja menumpahkan cairan aneh pada tubuhnya dan membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan mata berbentuk huruf _love._

Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Gaara berlarian sepanjang kota seharian penuh untuk melarikan diri.

"Maaf, Gaara aku akan kembali membawa penawarnya."

Suara samar yang didengarnya barusan malah membuat jiwa pembunuh Gaara bangkit, "jangan kabur kau AKASUNA SASORI."

"Gaara." Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Gaara dari niat jahatnya. Gaara menghirup napas pelan sebelum berbalik dan berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga bukan orang aneh lagi yang menemukannya di sini. Yang menuntutnya dengan mata yang _lovey dovey_ lagi.

Rambut pirang itu …

Mata biru …

Tiga pasang kumis di pipi tan-nya …

Kenapa rasanya Gaara mengenal semua itu.

Sebuah perasaan hangat kembali mengalir didadanya. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang bagaikan hangatnya mentari pagi ini.

"Gaara, menikahlah denganku."

_Twich …_

Tampak persilangan mucul di kening Gaara tak bisakah sedetik saja ia tenang di hari ini. Bukan bertemu lagi dan lagi dengan orang aneh yang karena ulah sepupunya yang membuat semua malah mengejarnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGAN RUBAH MESUM SEPERTIMU?"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu Gaara. Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu baik-baik bukan?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Dan menjauh dariku orang aneh."

"Tidak. Sekali kuputuskan kau tetap akan menjadi pengantinku, Gaara."

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku?" Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut membuat Gaara seakan terpana, bukan karena senyuman itu namun karena ia mengenalnya. Mengenal pemuda bermata langit biru itu tapi ia tak mengingatnya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto calon suami Sabaku Gaara," ujarnya mantap yang membuat Gaara kaget tak percaya.

"Menjauh. Kau pasti orang gila. Pergi." Gaara segera berlari menjauhi Naruto saat ia sadar dan mengira kalau Naruto adalah pelarian dari rumah sakit jiwa yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat pemuda berambut merah itu kembali melarikan diri darinya untuk kedua kali walau Gaara tak mengingatnya karena ia yang sudah menghapus ingatan Gaara. "Ahahaha … larilah Gaara. Kemana pun kau pergi aku pasti menemukanmu. Karena kau hanya milik Namikaze Naruto sang pangeran negeri angin."

Sepertinya tak ada pertemuan yang menyenangkan seperti perkataan Naruto sebelumnya. Karena seperti yang diperkirakan kehebohan pasti akan terjadi karena begitulah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Membuat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar menatapnya dingin tanpa ekpresi apa pun, "dasar dobe polos."

**0o0**

**A/N: **Hai _Minna_ kali ini Mizu bawa sebuah fict dengan tema fantasy yang sudah lama mendap di laptop dan baru hari ini bisa dipublish. Anggap adja ini bonus fict karena Mizu telat buat _publish third season_ dari _season the series ne_#bow.

Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit membuat hiburan walau Mizu sendiri gak yakin hahaha … habis baru kali ini mencoba genre berbeda.

Okeh. _Jaa ne_ sampai ketemu lagi di fict Mizu yang lain.

`thanks for reading`


End file.
